omgiamwerewolffandomcom_he-20200214-history
מתנות- הומיד
Dead-Eye (Homid Rank 1) ' ' Survival in the Savage West may depend on a single lucky bullet. With this Gift, a Garou makes her own luck. Even the most difficult shots can be accomplished with the assistance of this power. A Raven-spirit teaches this Gift. System: ' ' זמן : מיידי דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מוסיף 5 לתקיפה עם נשק טווח, המתנה תקפה רק לסיבוב בו הופעלה המתנה ושולמה נקודת כוח הרצון. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' Master of Fire (Homid Rank 1) ' ' Once humans tamed fire to keep them warm and to drive off the wild beasts, they were on their way to civilization. Werewolves with this Gift invoke humanity's ancient pact with the spirits of fire. The spirits of flame agree to hold back their hunger when the werewolf touches them. An ancestor spirit or fire spirit grants this Gift. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: אש גורמת נזק פשוט במקום נזק מיוחד, מתנה זו פועלת למשך סצינה שלמה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Smell of Man (Homid Rank 1) ' ' Creatures of the wild have learned well that man if often a bringer of death. With this Gift, the Garou greatly enhances the human scent around him, causing animals to feel uneasy and nervous. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: All normal animals (not including supernatural creatures in animal form) lose one from their actions when within 20 feet of the Garou, and are likely to flee. זמן : אפס דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת בעלי חיים כנגד: כוח רצון של החיה עלות: -- השפעה: חיות רגילות פועלות במינוס 1 ולרוב מתרחקות, חיות מבויתות יתייחסו לדמות כבן אדם רגיל במקום הפחד שגורם הזעם. חלקן אף עשויות לציית לה באורך טבעי. המתנה עובדת למשך סצנה אחת. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Jam Technology (Homid, Rank 2) ' ' The Garou can cause technological devices to cease functioning, albeit temporarily. This Gift is taught by a Gremlin, a type of Wyld spirit that enjoys breaking things. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + טכנולוגיה כנגד: מחשב\ פלאפון דור 3 \ מצלמה דיגיטלית – 5, פלאפון ישן\ טלפון \ מצלמת אבטחה- 6, מכונית חדישה עם מחשב נסיעה - 7, מכונית ישנה \ כלי נשק חמים – 8, סוברו 88' \ חיפושית פולקסווגאן \ כלים מכאניים פשוטים - 10, סכין – 13 עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מכשיר טכנולוגי אחד בטווח הראייה של הדמות מפסיק לתפקד לשארית הסצנה. בסיום הסצנה יחזור המכשיר לתפקד כרגיל. כנגד מכשירים גדולים במיוחד, מעבר לגודל של תנור אפייה ביתי צריך לבצע טקס קצר בשביל להפעיל את המתנה. כנגד מכשירים בגודל של בניין רב קומות הדברים מסתבכים וצריך מנחה. פטישים ומכשירים קסומים או מיוחדים מוסיפים את דירוג הפטיש שלהם להתגוננות מפני מתנה זאת. חפצים מעשה ידי אומן מוסיפים תוספות לעמידות, במידה ויש כאלו, להגנה מפני מתנה זאת. רוח מלמדת: גרמלין ' ' Speech of the World (Homid, Silent Strider, Children of Gaia Rank 2) ' ' Those who wander can encounter a new human dialect in every valley. This Gift allows the Garou to speak any human language he encounters, although his speech is slightly accented in any tongue but his own. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: אין כנגד: אין עלות: 1 כוח רצון ליום שלם. השפעה: השפעה: מאפשר לדמות להבין ולדבר בכל שפה אנושית. הידע שנותנת המתנה תמיד יהיה קצת פחות טוב מלימוד אמיתי של השפה, ניואנסים קטנים של בחירת מילים, סלנג ומבטא לא מועברים דרך המתנה. מתנה זאת איננה מספקת הבנה של קרוא וכתוב. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. רוח מלמדת: רוח אבות, תוכי, ינשוף ' ' Staredown (Homid Rank 2) ' ' By staring into the eyes of a human or animal, the Garou can cause the target to flee in terror. This Gift can be used against Garou, but the Garou will freeze in place rather than flee. This Gift is taught by a Ram-spirit or a Snake-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: בני אדם בורחים בבהלה עד שיוצאים מטווח ראייה של הדמות. יצורים על טבעיים לא יברחו אבל ישמרו מרחק ולא יתקפו כל עוד נשמר קשר עין. כל התקפה על או הפעלת מתנות התקפיות על הדמות או הקורבן שוברת קשר העין ואת השפעות המתנה. בנוסף לא ניתן להפעיל במקביל מתנות אשר זמן ההפעלה שלהם גדול מפעולה. רוח מלמדת: ראם או נחש ' ' Tongues (Homid, Galiard, Glass Walker, Silent Strider Rank 2) ' ' This Gift allows the user to read or write any human language encountered, no matter how ancient or obscure. Galliards often use this Gift when translating ancient texts to revive old legends or compose new songs for Moots. This Gift is taught by a Raven-spirit. System: The obscurity and relative age of the language determines the difficulty. A common modern language such as This gift does not decipher codes. זמן : פעולה דירוג: תבונה + שפות כנגד: משתנה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: מאפשרת לקרוא ולכתוב בשפות לא מוכרות. רמת הקושי משתנה בהתאם להיכרות הקודמת עם השפה. אין צורך לבדוק עבור שפות חיות ונפוצות. המתנה פעילה ליום שלם. רוח מלמדת: עורב ' ' * דמות שכבר קנתה את המתנה מרמה 2 - Speech of the World וששתי המתנות טבעיות לה, צריכה להוסיף רק XP8 בשביל לקנות את המתנה הזאת. ' ' Disquiet (Homid Rank 3) ' ' The Garou causes the subject of this Gift to feel inexplicably depressed and withdrawn. The subject will find it hard to use his anger (Rage) or concentrate effectively on tasks. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + נימוסים כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: מונע קבלת נקודות זעם ומעלה את הקושי של פעולות לא קרביות ב- 1, מתנה זו פעילה למשך סצנה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Reshape Object (Homid Rank 3) ' ' The Garou can instantly shape once-living material (but not undead!) into a variety of objects - thus trees may become shelter, buck antlers become spears, animal hides become armor, and flowers become perfumes. The item will in some way resemble the object from which it was created (the spear is made of antler, not wood). This Gift is taught by a Weaver-spirit. System: Expending a Gnosis point allows a created weapon to inflict aggravated damage (this effect is not permanent unless a permanent Gnosis point is spent). זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אמנויות יצירה כנגד: לפי משך זמן – 5 = חמש דקות, 7= סצינה אחת, 9= יום, 11 = חודש, 14 = תמידי עלות: מיוחד השפעה: מאפשר לשנות צורה של עצם דומם. אין עלות אבל ניתן להוסיף נקודת נוסיס בשביל לתת לחפץ יכולת לגרום לנזק מיוחד באותו התור או להוסיף נקודת נוסיס קבועה כדי לתת לחפץ יכולת לגרום נזק מיוחד באופן עד שמסתיימת השפעת המתנה. רמת הקושי קובעת את משך הזמן שהחפץ שומר את צורתו, ניתן לקנות נקודת נוסיס קבועה חזרה בעלות רגילה של רכישת הנקודה באקספי. רוח מלמדת: אורג ' ' Summon Fire (Homid Rank 3) ' ' Humanity’s rise to power started when it learned to control fire. Homid Garou can call upon the ancient connection to the flame spirits and summon one of them to serve for a short time. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: -- מיוחד עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: להבה אחת בגודל של אש לפיד נוצרת ביד של הדמות בלי קשר לנוכחות חומרי בעירה או תנאים לקיומה של אש. הלהבה קסומה ורק אמצעים קסומים בעלי דירוג גבוה יותר יכבו אותה. האש הזאת יכולה להוסיף נקודת נזק מיוחד לכל התקפה עם היד הזאת. היא יכולה גם לחמם, להאיר ולהדליק להבות אחרות. בסיום הסצנה תכבה האש הקסומה אבל להבות רגילות שהציתה ימשיכו לבעור בהתאם לזמינות חומרי בעירה. רוח מלמדת: רוח אש ' ' Assimilation (Homid Rank 4) ' ' The Garou is able to blend smoothly into any culture, not matter how strange or alien the culture is. The Garou can slip in among Bedouin nomads as if he were one of them, or shop in a Chinese market without anyone noticing he does not belong. This Gift will not hide racial differences, but the behaviors and mannerisms of a native can be mimicked. This also allows the Garou to speak and understand the culture's language, although it will be forgotten when the Gift wears off. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: The Garou is able to interact with members of another culture as if he were from that culture. The Gift lasts for one day per Willpower point spent when activating it. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + נימוסים כנגד: משתנה עלות: 1 כוח רצון ליום השפעה: גורם לגארו להתנהג כמו בן המקום בו הוא נמצא. זה כולל גם מקומות פנטסטיים וגזעים לא אנושיים. רמת הקושי משתנה בהתאם לפער התרבותי. תרבויות מאותו עולם 6, תרבויות אנושיות מעולמות וממלכות אומבראליות אחרות 9, תרבויות מוזרות ולא אנושיות 12. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Cocoon (Homid Rank 4) ' ' The Garou causes a thick, opaque epidermis to surround him. The Garou is immune to fire, starvation, gas, et al. This Gift is taught by an Insect- or Weaver-spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: מיוחד כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: מקיף את הגארו במעטפת קשיחה דמוית ביצה שמורידה מהנזק של כל התקפה נקודות בריאות בשווי החוסן + טקסים של הגארו. כל עוד הדמות בתוך המעטפת המסורבלת, דירוג הזריזות שלה יורד לאפס אפקטיבית עבור כל דבר מסובך יותר מלחיצה על כפתורים. המתנה פעילה למשך סצנה אחת. ניתן להשתמש בנקודת נוסיס כל פעם כדי להאריך את השפעת המתנה בסצנה נוספת. רוח מלמדת: חרק או אורג ' ' Spirit Ward (Homid Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allows a Garou to protect himself from spirits by performing a quick warding rite. The Garou, by drawing an invisible pictogram into the air, scares and unnerves any nearby spirits (except the pack totem). This sign travels with the Garou wherever he goes for the duration of the Gift. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: This Gift lasts for one scene. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כוח רצון כנגד: נוסיס עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מוריד 5 מהפעולות של רוחות בטווח 30 מטר, מתנה זו נמשכת סצנה ומשפיעה על כל הרוחות באיזור מלבד טוטם הלהקה או הטוטם האישי של הדמות. טוטמים אישיים של חברי להקה מושפעים כרגיל. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Part the Veil (Homid Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may immunize any human from the Delirium for a scene. In this way, the human can interact with the Garou without deleterious effects. However, the human will forget much of what he knows if the Delirium is induced in him at a later date (he sees a Crinos, etc). This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1+ נוסיס השפעה: מחסן בן אנוש אחד לדליריום למשך סצינה אחת. בן האנוש יוכל לעמוד בפני קרינוס מבלי להפוך לערימה מזילת ריר של בשר רועד או להיכנס להתקף פסיכוטי. לאחר שתסתיים פעולת המתנה ישכח בן האנוש את אשר ראה ושמע ויתייחס להכל כלא יותר מחלום מוזר. כאשר מבוצע הטקס יכולה הדמות להשקיע יותר נוסיס ולהאריך את משך פעולת המתנה. 3 נוסיס עבור יום שלם, 7 נוסיס עבור שבוע שלם, 9 נוסיס עבור חודש. בעבור 13 נוסיס יכולה הדמות להוריד את הרעלה לגמרי מעל המטרה לצמיתות. בין ילדי גאיה יש אגדות על בני אנוש שעשו שירותים נהדרים עבור הגארו והורשו להפוך לחלק מחברת הגארו בזכות מתנה זאת. עם רוצים לסיים את זמן פעולת המתנה מוקדם מהצפוי יש להביא את בן האנוש ולבצע עליו טקס נוסף. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Ubermench (Homid Rank 5) ' ' The Garou is human plus. Human plus strength, agility and health. Human plus devoted, assured spirituality and meaning. Human instinct plus wolf instinct and lightning reflexes. He is as man, but greater and more whole. Every Garou radiates this to some extent, causing humans to fear and avoid them instinctively. This Gift warps this perception, turning the Garou from a figure to be avoided into a figure to be admired or adored. System: Once learned, this Gift is always active. Human dealing with the character will immediately pick her out as more desirable, attractive, smarter or more charismatic compare to those around them, regardless of their actual capacity in such matters. The Curse still applies, but rather than being instinctively feared as a predator, the werewolf is dreaded as an intimidating figure of great presence. זמן : אפס דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: גורם לבני אנוש להעריץ את הגארו, המתנה פעילה רק על בני אדם רגילים ולא על בני אדם ששייכים לעל טבעי. (קוסמים, גהולים, ציידים עם יכולות על טבעיות, קרובי דם של משני צורה ובעלי דם פיות) בני אדם רגילים לא יכולים להתנגד למתנה, המתנה פעילה כל הזמן. רוח מלמדת: אבות